


Off-Limits

by makeshiftcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Ben Solo is a Mess, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, No cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), You do the math, ben is 31, ben is a father, everyone is legal, mention of ben/original character, mention of finn/poe, no beta we die like men, rey is 21, rey is a babysitter, rey reads fanfiction pass it on, slight choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy
Summary: Rey has been babysitting Ben Solo's daughter for five years.  Her attraction to him was instantaneous, but there's no way he'd ever want her back, right?Right?(Now with moodboard!)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 49
Kudos: 529





	Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

> WONDERFUL moodboard made by [MsDes](https://twitter.com/sofondabooks) on Twitter!

It wasn’t fair, how off-limits he was.

Rey sighed, watching from the corner of her eye as he tightened his tie in the hallway mirror. His wife was - _somewhere,_ home less and less as the months wore on. It didn’t really seem to faze Ben, muttering about _work meetings_ and _late dinners with clients_ , bullshit that Rey didn’t even buy.

A high-pitched squeal of laughter broke out behind her, and Rey turned her attention back to Kira, the little girl she’d been babysitting at least once a month for the last five years. She’d just celebrated her seventh birthday a few weeks prior - a party that Rey had attended and her own mother had not. Ben kept the attention off his absentee wife, entertaining the other parents and asking Rey to entertain the children.

They were a team at that moment. Working seamlessly together, filling Rey’s head with thoughts of how _well_ they worked. How _effortless_ conversation and laughter came between them. How she’d catch him, every now and then, staring at her in a way that was decidedly not platonic, but as soon as she turned her body to look fully at him, he’d turned away, and she had to wonder if she’d dreamt it all up.

She was, after all, just some young girl he’d hired as his daughter’s babysitter. She’d come recommended from neighbors who had her watch their children on weekends when she was in high school, earning some extra cash on the side, since her foster father didn’t pay her for all the work she did in his illegal chop shop. Long days after school spent baking under an unforgiving sun, weekends up to her elbows in children just to earn her keep.

It was cheaper to stay in the city for college, and she’d gotten full tuition on scholarships, along with room and board for two years.

Picking up a part-time job at the coffee shop and another on Sundays and Mondays at a legitimate auto garage, she didn’t need to babysit anymore. She’d regretfully dropped every other kid on her roster, going as far as helping the parents find reputable replacement sitters.

Every kid, that is, except Kira.

She’d fallen in love with her immediately - the youngest child Rey watched, barely over eighteen months when she’d first toddled up to Rey, yanking on the secondhand cardigan as Ben explained Kira’s routine and asking to be picked up. She’d obliged, of course - with those huge, heavily-lashed dark eyes and curly black hair so much like her father’s, it was impossible to deny her anything.

Ben had blinked at her, then broke out into a grin that showed off his hidden dimples, and sixteen-year-old Rey had been a goner.

“She doesn’t normally take to new people so quickly,” he’d explained as Kira laid her tiny head on Rey’s shoulder. “This is great, it means you’ll be a good fit here.”

His voice was like satin, soft and velvety as it caressed her skin. She’d smiled her way through the rest of the expectations, through the tour of the house, the explanation of foods Kira was allowed to eat - _basically anything, but she will insist on an ice cream dinner, and we only do those on Sundays_ \- what the bedtime routine was - _she’s usually ready to go down by eight-thirty, but if it’s nine and she’s still up, just play_ Tangled _, she’ll be out in five minutes -_ how she liked to demand random bedtime stories but would only listen if you read one of her three favorites.

“We should be back around eleven, if you don’t mind,” Ben had finished as the mother Rey hadn’t even known was there exited the master bedroom.

Rey had smiled cheerfully. “That’s earlier than most, I don’t mind at all! I’ll likely do homework after she goes down.”

Ben had smiled that same dimpled way as she bid goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Solo, and he’d _insisted_ she call him Ben as the wife clicked away in her heels without a backwards glance. Ben had swooped back in at the last second, smothering Kira’s face with kisses before running off, a glowering Mrs. Solo waiting for him in the car.

Rey’s heart didn’t stop fluttering for the rest of the night.

Now, five years later, Ben wasn’t even rushing off to take his wife on some romantic candlelit dinner. Instead, he was having another _business meeting_ , whatever that implied. Selfishly, Rey wanted to demand information. Since that first night, she and Ben had grown rather close. Closer than the average parent and babysitter, she assumed, anyway. They’d text throughout her week - in the beginning, it was just to learn her schedule for the weekend. If she’d be open to picking Kira up from school one Friday, if she could stay an extra couple of hours that Saturday evening.

Rey always said yes.

Their texting conversations hadn’t remained professional. They sent each other memes, funny thoughts they had throughout the day. Ben, a lawyer by trade, would message her long, commiserating messages complaining about difficult clients, or angry rants about his boss and young partners. Rey, similarly, would complain about impossible professors, or English papers she was bullshitting, because _I’m an engineering student when will I even need English?_

In those moments, it was hard to remember Ben was ten years her senior and technically her boss. She could pretend, even if it was just momentarily, that they were friends. Kindred souls, even, when he mentioned in passing his childhood and that look of unforgettable loneliness crossed his features.

“I’m leaving,” he announced, walking into the kitchen where Rey was preparing dinner for herself and Kira. The little girl bounced to her feet from where she’d been watching something apparently very funny on her iPad, pulling off her headphones and barreling up to him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, and Rey had to hide her smile in the curve of her shoulder.

“Have fun, Daddy!” she said with a bright smile, dimples that matched her father’s. Ben smiled softly back down at her, patting the top of her curly head.

“Yes, have fun, Daddy,” Rey echoed with a grin, freezing when she realized her slip. Ben’s eyes whipped to her, the smile falling from his face and something unreadable in his expression. He stared at her for a long moment, eyes burning as they traced the contours of her face. Staring for an eternity, smoldering, making Rey unable to breathe properly. Kira released her hold on his waist, and Ben seemed to come back into himself all at once, blinking clear of whatever had clouded his eyes as he turned purposefully away from her.

“I should be back around ten-thirty,” he said to the air in front of him, taking a step toward the door. “No more iPad after dinner, Kira. I’ll see you later, Rey.”

He practically stormed out of the house, door slamming just a little harder than normal behind him. Kira seemed none the wiser to whatever exchange had just taken place between Rey and her father, humming softly and kicking her legs back and forth beneath the kitchen table.

“Can we watch a movie after dinner?” she asked with a smile, and Rey shook herself completely from her reverie, smiling at the small girl.

“Only if you’re done with your homework,” Rey enticed her, and the disgusted face she made in response had Rey laughing as she turned off the stove.

They ate as Kira talked about her week at school. Homework immediately followed, the clever girl only having to ask one question about her math. Dinner, bath time, and bed, where Rey read two more chapters of _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ as Kira dozed off. Once she was out, Rey retreated back to the living room, making herself comfortable on the couch with a cup of iced coffee that Ben had made some time during the week and her own homework. She’d poured a generous helping of french vanilla creamer in - her favorite, and she had to assume it was Mrs. Solo’s as well, since Ben always seemed to have some on hand and she knew he took his own coffee black.

Her thoughts wandered back to their brief exchange in the kitchen earlier. Kriff, how could she _do that?_ She’d called him _Daddy_ , and it took a moment for the mortification to set in. Because she’d called him _Daddy_ enough in her fantasies that the slip hadn’t even occurred as unnatural to her, but she’d done her absolute best _not_ to let him know about her feelings.

However encompassing they happened to be to her.

With a sigh, she stretched out over the couch. Turning her head into the throw pillow, she could _smell_ him, his musk and his aftershave, soaked into the fabric over so many years. _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ filled her head as she breathed his scent, the idea of begging for him, _pleading_ for him to take her. To _claim_ her in that way no one ever--

It was sinful, really, how easily her hands snaked beneath the waistband of her jeans. How practiced fingers honed in on all her own sweet spots, filling her clenching cunt as her imagination ran wild with what she wanted him to _do_ to her. He’s so much _larger_ than anyone she’d ever met, filling entire doorways with what seemed like miles of shoulders and chest and legs. She’d seen him mostly in business wear, but the few times she’d caught him in shorts and t-shirts or henleys - _gods_ he was delectable. Having ruined her for any other men, and he didn’t even _know_.

She’d not even thought about another person since she met Ben. And truthfully, there hadn’t really been anyone _before_ Ben, either. Her freshman year of college, there was a boy a few years older that had expressed some interest. His name was Finn, and just the thought of pursuing something beyond friendship with him made her insides roil unpleasantly. She’d made her intentions for friendship apparent, and he’d moved on to begin dating a guy named Poe, and that was that.

Two fingers circled her clit as her opposite hand worked in tandem, filling her in that unsatisfyingly satisfying way she knew he’d completely _demolish_ if he ever saw her. His fingers were impossibly long and thick, and the few times he’d touched her, his hand nearly covered the small of her back or spanned the entirety of her waist. She gasped against her own hands, trying desperately to pretend they were his.

_Good girl_ , he’d chant in her ear, breath brushing against her collarbones. Too many years of fanfiction had made her imagination run wild when she thought of him. _You can scream for me, it’s okay. Come. Come for me._

She came with a gasp of his name, a soft orgasm rolling through her body that she rode out on her own hand, slowing her own caresses as she came down. _Fuck_ , even the imagining of being had by him brought her to her quickest climax. And she couldn’t talk to anyone about him, she grumbled to herself as she buttoned her pants and wiped her fingers on her sweater.

No one knew about her crush on Ben. Especially not Ben, or so she assumed. It was impossible, anyway - he was _older_ and _married_ and about every other possible adjective that made him unavailable to some undergraduate _girl_.

Just the babysitter.

It hurt, just a little bit, but the heartache over her impossible attraction had ebbed over the years. It was just a natural state of her being now - hopelessly in love with the one man in the universe she can’t possibly have.

Instead, she threw herself into her homework and pushed all thoughts of Ben Solo from her mind.

Rey awoke to the sound of tires in the driveway. Blinking awake, she stretched on the couch, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Keys jingled in the doorway as she grabbed her phone.

12:44.

Sitting up fully, the sleep ran from her shoulders like water as she realized she had six unread text messages from Ben. He’d never been quite this late before - at times, especially when he and his wife were still regularly going on dates, they’d even be home early.

The door opened as Rey stood, stretching again and suppressing a yawn.

“Hi!” she said cheerfully as he walked in, clothes a rumpled mess and hair in a disarray, like he’d been running his hands through it. “Sorry, I fell asleep, I didn’t get your messages that you were going to be late.”

Ben paused as he dropped his keys in the bowl of the entryway, glancing back at her so briefly she wondered if she imagined it. “Did you read them?”

“Hmm?”

“The messages. Did you read them?” he clarified, and Rey blinked.

“Oh, ah, no, sorry. I had a shift at the coffee shop this morning, I must have been more tired than I realized when I sat down to do my homework.” She gestured to the spread of textbooks and notepads still strewn about the coffee table.

He nodded, seemingly in a daze as he yanked his tie off, looking down at it for a moment before shaking his head of whatever thought passed through his mind.

“Do me a favor,” he cleared his throat, not quite able to look at her. “Don’t read them until you get home.” Rey stared at him a long moment as he walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner toward the bedroom. Her fingers itched toward her phone, but no, he’d asked so kindly. Or… demanded so kindly, anyway. Instead, she gathered her books and laptop, dumping it into her backpack as the ice maker churned in the kitchen, the tinkling sound of ice hitting glass filling her ears.

If she were a kinder person, maybe her curiosity wouldn’t have won her over.

Then again, perhaps if he didn’t actually want her to read the messages, he wouldn’t have brought them up.

She sat back down on the couch, hunched over her backpack like she was still filling it - like this was high school and she was attempting not to get caught on her phone in class. The messages were at the top, above another unseen message from Finn the day before, which was promptly ignored.

Ben: _I can’t stop thinking about the way your pretty little mouth wrapped around that name you called me._ _  
_ Ben: _The things I’ve thought about doing to you are positively immoral. Fuck, Rey, I can’t get you out of my head._ _  
_ Ben: _Oh. Oh fuck. You were just… you were just parroting what Kira said, weren’t you?_  
Ben: _Shit. Fuck. Shit. I’m sorry. Rey, I’m sorry._  
Ben: _I swear, I can keep it professional. I don’t want to lose you, Kira loves you more than her own mother. Please let me keep you in my employ and I will never be disrespectful toward you again._

The last message came almost a full hour later, at ten-thirty when he said he planned on being home. It was longer, as though he’d been attempting to push the previous messages off her screen so she would ignore them.

Ben: _Please disregard the previous messages I sent. I hadn’t intended to discuss such personal matters with you, and it was inappropriate of me. I apologize profusely and will take your silence as an answer regarding the matters I attempted to discuss. I enjoy you as my daughter’s babysitter, and Kira loves you, as well. I will maintain an appropriate level of professionalism in all future interactions._

Heart pounding in her chest, Rey stood on wobbly knees as the tap in the kitchen ran. Her feet were carrying her toward the sound before she gave the command.

Ben had discarded his suit jacket, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms as he leaned over the sink, hanging his head. She gripped her phone like a lifeline, knuckles turning white under the pressure as she approached him slowly.

“Did you mean it?”

Ben startled at her voice, then tensed, his shoulders setting as he gripped the edge of the counter. She could see the flex of his jaw as he worked it in that way he did when he was nervous or angry or anxious, but after a long moment, he didn’t respond.

Her heart thundered in her chest, blood roaring in her ears, louder and louder with every silent moment between them. Taking a slow breath, Rey chose a different approach.

“Did you mean it, Daddy?”

It was like the tension drained out of him all at once. He squared his shoulders, standing his full height and turning toward her with a glint in his eye she knows all at once she’s seen before, but only briefly. So quick it was hard to identify.

It stayed put as he eyed her from across the room.

Still, he stayed quiet. Rey took it as a sign to continue.

“You mentioned some things you wanted to do to me in your texts,” she said softly, hoping beyond hope that he couldn’t hear the pounding of her heart. It was so loud in her own ears as she sauntered toward him, trying her best to be sexy. “What did you have in mind, Daddy?”

His eyes turned sharp, darkening as his pupils dilated.

“I told you not to read those until you got home,” he said, but there was no bite in his tone. No real animosity, and the way he shifted toward her told her that any anger was feigned. This was a game of cat and mouse.

She just wasn’t sure yet if she was the predator or the prey.

“I know,” she sighed, now standing directly in front of him, craning her neck back to keep her eyes on his. Close enough to touch, but without giving him the satisfaction. “But I was so curious. And the way you left earlier - I was afraid I’d done something wrong. Something to upset you.”

“No,” he breathed. “Quite the opposite.” She glanced down, her fingertips brushing against the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Can you forgive me, Daddy?”

And _oh_ the way a growl ripped its way out of his throat before his lips descended on hers. Her phone clattered to the floor, forgotten. He cupped her jaw in one hand, the other grabbing her waist and practically yanking her toward him as he _devoured_ her. She gripped the front of his shirt, hands wrinkling the fabric as she kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he gave.

Tongue tracing the seam of her lips, he took advantage of the gasp he ripped from her, plundering her mouth as the hand cupping her jaw slowly descended, wrapping around the side of her neck with his thumb tucked under her chin to keep her had angled the way he wanted. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip, and he groaned into her mouth, nipping and suckling on her lip before leaving wet kisses along the length of her jaw.

She moaned as his fingers wove into her hair, slowly untangling it from the bun so it cascaded down her shoulders. His tongue traced the tendon in her neck, teeth biting down just beneath her ear in a way that teetered so carefully between pleasure and pain.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” he said, teeth grazing the lobe of her ear and nearly making her knees buckle. Answering a question she’d forgotten she asked. “I’m not sure if you need to be punished.”

_Oh fuck_. All of that fanfiction she’d read was definitely coming in handy now, even if he was leaving her barely able to articulate.

“I can be good,” she promised. “Please, it was just once. I can be so good.”

He chuckled against her skin, fingers gripping her hair and yanking her head back. He looked down at her, eyes alight with desire and lust.

_For me_ , she said as some intrusive thought niggled at the back of her mind. _Desire for me._

“Just once?” he repeated back to her. She attempted to nod, but he just gripped her hair tighter, keeping her crown stationary. “All those short sundresses, even shorter shorts? Prancing around my house like you belong here? Making me take my cock in hand alone at night, after you _left?_ ”

“I-I didn’t know,” she said honestly. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t know.”

At the term, he practically convulsed, his hand loosening in her hair as he dragged her lips back to his. He kissed her fiercely, completely, like he was trying to dissolve all those years of pent-up frustration just as she was. Teeth and tongues clashed together, and he rolled his hips against her belly, something overwhelmingly _large_ pressing into the soft tissue. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that, if her earlier activities on the couch hadn’t ruined her panties, they were completely irreparable now.

“Daddy, please,” she begged as that thought in her mind grew louder, trying to break through the haze of her lust. Ben groaned, gripping her thigh in one hand and lifting her onto the counter. She gasped against him as he reclaimed her mouth, swallowing another moan when he rolled into her again. The grinding of his pelvis pressed the seam of her jeans _just right_ against her clit, and she shook as her legs locked around his waist.

“I won’t punish you this time,” he said, his hands sliding beneath her sweater and camisole. His hands were burning hot on her bare skin, and she arched into him as he dragged his lips down her throat. “Too desperate for you. Been waiting too long.”

He jerked her hips toward his at the same time he thrusted, and she cried out into the empty kitchen, clinging to his shoulders when he did it again, clothed erection rubbing _deliciously_ against her.

“Stay quiet for me, okay, baby girl?” he implored her as his hands traveled back up her torso, finding the elastic band of her bra. He pulled it back slightly, then let go, letting it slap against her skin, and she had to bite down against the sensations he was igniting along her body. “Don’t want to wake up Kira.”

Kira.

Oh, _fuck_. That thought in the back of her head finally came to the forefront of her mind.

“Ben, Ben, ahhh,” she groaned as he trailed his tongue along her collarbone, suckling where her shoulder met her neck. At the mention of his name, he bit down, making her arch her chest against his before soothing the abused skin with his tongue.

“What’s my name?” _Gods_ she wanted to give in, to just ignore the intrusion in their moment. But she’d never forgive herself.

“Ben, wait,” she forced out, hating herself just a little bit as his lips froze against her heated skin. In a moment, his hands had retreated from under her sweater and he took a step back, away from her trembling thighs and overheated bodice.

He was heaving, eyes wide with confusion and fear, and she knew he’d start panicking that he’d overstepped. It pained her to interrupt this - she wanted him _so much_ , but…

“Ben, your wife,” she finally whispered, a lump forming in her throat all at once at the admittance of his marital status. His brow furrowed, then smoothed out after a moment as realization dawned on his features. As though _he_ were also just remembering his wife. “You have a wife.”

He stepped back toward her, hooking his hands behind her knees and spreading her legs to make room for his hips once more. She gasped when he yanked her back toward him, ass on the edge of the counter and hips flush. She tried to push against his chest, push him _away_ , but he grabbed her wrists and held them at her sides. He trailed his nose down the length of her neck.

“ _Had_ a wife,” he emphasized, and Rey had to blink as the words registered, his lips moving against her neck with every whispered word. “I filed for divorce six months ago. She’s been fucking her boss for years, and I knew. Haven’t touched her since, but I needed a strong case to win full custody of Kira.” He rolled his hips against hers, and her eyes rolled as the friction pressed _just so_ against her clit. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her jaw. “It was finalized last week. I went out tonight with my friends to celebrate.”

“Didn’t -- _ah_ ,” she broke off as his hands swept back beneath her shirts, palms brushing against her clothed breasts. His thumbs caressed the cups of her bra, dipping beneath, circling her pebbling nipples. “Didn’t tell me.”

“Didn’t want anything she could use against me,” he admitted as he worked her bra down, breasts popping up and over it. Her nipples brushed against the fabric of her camisole, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. “She tried to tell the court we’ve been fucking since you were legal. Couldn’t afford the damning evidence.” He pinched her nipple at the same time he bit down on her neck, and she couldn’t hold back her cry if she tried. “Shh, baby. Gotta keep quiet for me.”

Kira’s room was all the way upstairs, and that kid slept like the dead. Still, she pulled in a shuddering gasp all the same, clinging to his shoulders and running her hand through his hair - something she’d been _dreaming_ about for longer than she cared to admit.

“Daddy, please,” she whimpered, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth, realizing the conversation about his ex-wife was over. He kissed her fervently, nipping her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. He groaned when she dipped her tongue out to meet his, pulling her body flush against his and _grinding_ his hips into hers.

“Can I touch you, Rey?” he asked, even with his hands all over her - dipping into the waistband of her jeans, palming her ass, thumbing her nipple beneath her sweater. He pressed his hips against hers in emphasis. “Can I feel how wet you are for me?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy, please,” she acquiesced, and he growled as he unbuttoned her jeans, hand dipping in beneath her panties and sliding along her slick folds. She gasped as he groaned, fingertips trailing through so much wetness it should be embarrassing, but she was too far gone to care.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You’re dripping for me.” She nodded against his neck as he circled her clit, using her own moisture as lubrication. His erection was pressed against the inside of her thigh, and she reached down carefully, palming him through the outside of his trousers. He thrust against her hand, growling again. “Did I say you could touch, baby?”

Her hand retreated, settling at his waist as she shook her head. “No. Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, baby girl, you don’t know yet.” He pressed a single finger inside of her, and she hissed, head thrown back in ecstasy as he _finally_ filled her. His other hand grabbed her jaw, forcing her head back down and making her look into his eyes. “You don’t know yet. But you will.”

She moaned as his thumb stroked her bottom lip, his finger curling inside of her.

“Daddy, I--” she broke off, keening as he pressed another finger inside of her, hissing about how _tight_ she was, how _good_ she felt around his fingers. They curled inside of her as his thumb brushed over her clit, finding a _spot_ within her that she hadn’t known existed, and she shook at how fucking _good_ it felt.

“Is that the good spot?” he asked breathlessly, fingers gliding and thrusting against it. She nodded, gripping his forearm as he moved faster and faster within her. She felt her inner walls clenching around him, growing tighter and tighter as he drove her toward release. “Are you going to come for Daddy, sweetheart?”

“Please, please, please,” she chanted, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. “So close, Daddy, _please_ .” The obscene noises her body was making were muffled by her jeans, but they were still _filthy_ as she filled the kitchen with her gasps and groans. He pressed _hard_ against her clit, and her body arched.

_“Come.”_

The dam _broke_ , and he captured her lips with his at the same moment, swallowing her moans so they belonged to him, only him. Her body convulsed around his fingers, gushing and shaking as he rode out every aftershock with her, not letting up on his ministrations so her orgasm was prolonged until her thighs shook. She had to physically push his arm away when the stimulation became too much. He circled around her clit slowly as she panted and floated back to earth.

_None_ of the orgasms she ever gave herself had felt like that. They were always soft and quick. How could it possibly have lasted that long?

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore, looking at her like she was ethereal, like she was something precious. She cupped his face in one hand, lips barely brushing against his, too blissed out to kiss him properly. His hand gripped her hip, wet fingers digging into her sweater. “Can I take you to bed, baby? Can I fuck you like the good girl you are?”

She nodded, chest still heaving, and the grip on her hip tightened. Ben’s nostrils flared as his other hand snaked into her hair, gripping the tresses again and forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Use your words, baby girl.”

“Yes, yes, Daddy, please. Please fuck me.”

His whole body shuddered, and he wrapped his hands around her thighs, lifting her like she weighed nothing. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clinging as he carried her down the hall and shouldered the door to his bedroom open, flipping the light on.

He practically threw her on the bed, and Rey didn’t even have the chance to breathe before he was on top of her again, hands beneath her sweater and lifting it and her camisole up in one motion. They were lost to his wood floors, mouth descending on her breasts as soon as they were revealed to his hungry mouth. His teeth grazed her nipple, making her gasp as he laved her reddened skin with his tongue.

“Knew they were perfect,” he mumbled as he dragged his lips across her chest, taking her neglected nipple into his mouth. He tugged on it with his teeth, making her keen, hands gripping his hair. “Knew they were pink and freckled. _Fuck_ I imagined them so much, so fucking much, Rey.”

“Tell me,” she insisted as his hands dipped beneath her jeans again, sliding them down her legs. He gave her thigh a light smack, and she shuddered. “Tell me, Daddy. Please,” she corrected, feeling him smile against her chest.

“Good girl, catching on so quickly.” He sat back, pulling her jeans the rest of the way off, looking at the obscene stretch of her body across his sheets. The damp, ruined panties, the bra tucked under her breasts, lifting them toward his mouth like an offering. Hair already a mess on his pillows. “I imagined you spread out like this beneath me,” he admitted, reaching behind her and unclasping the bra. The drag of the straps down her arms felt almost too seductive after he’d gotten her off on his counter. “Imagined you panting my name as I took you from behind, tits swaying with every thrust.” She squirmed, his words, his _voice_ making her even more wet somehow, the current level of debauchery not enough for her body. He steadied her with his hands on her hips, fingers tracing the waistband of her panties before dipping inside and slowly dragging them down her legs. He stuffed them into his pocket when they were off. “Imagined you seated on my cock, riding me, bouncing out of control because it feels too fucking good.” He pressed his clothed erection into her hip as he fell over her again, and she panted with desire.

His thumb traced her lips, dipping against her tongue. She nipped softly as he pulled it out, and he grinned mischievously at her.

“I imagined fucking this pretty little mouth,” he said, thumb leaving a trail of wet down her chin, her jaw, before pressing ever so lightly against her throat. “Seeing you stuffed so full of my cock, taking me into your throat. But, maybe not tonight.” She shuddered, fingertips fumbling as they attempted to open the buttons of his shirt, to give them some amount of even ground. But her hands were shaking slightly, and he finally began popping them open himself, revealing inch after delicious inch of his chest. He practically ripped it off as she yanked his belt through the loops, tossing it to one side and reaching for the button of his pants.

“I wanna fuck you raw,” he said, sitting up on his knees as he yanked his pants and boxer briefs down, and _holy shit_ . His cock was flushed an angry red, a bead of precum dripping out, and so _thick_ and _long_ she knew she wouldn’t be able to wrap her hand around it. It was heavy, hanging salaciously between his legs instead of standing erect. She looked at him nervously as he brushed her hair back from her face, kissing her gently and misinterpreting her anxiety. “We don’t have to. I should have condoms here somewhere, but I’m clean, if that’s what you’re--”

“I haven’t done this before,” she admitted in a rush, and pulled back from where he’d been kissing her neck. Looking down at her like she was speaking an alien language. “I-I mean I’ve never… I’m clean, and I’m on the pill, but I haven’t…”

Something positively feral crossed his features, and the grip in her hair became _possessive_ somehow, tilting her head back and exposing her throat to him.

“You’ve never let anyone else fuck you before?” he hissed, biting down on her throat in a way that was _absolutely_ possessive. As though he wanted to mark her, claim her completely. “You’ve never let anyone touch this pretty little cunt before?”

“N-No,” she stuttered, biting back a groan as his teeth clenched at the jaw around her skin. “No, Daddy, just you. Just you get to touch me.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, his hand abandoning her hair. He trailed down her body, devoting time to her sensitive breasts again before trailing lower. “Fuck, baby girl, I need to properly prepare you. No way you’re taking my cock in this untouched cunt right now.”

“Daddy, I can,” she assured him as his teeth nipped her hip, sucking a bruise into her skin where no one else will see. “I can, I promise, I’ll be so good.” She squeaked as he leaned up, throwing her legs over his shoulders and sinking between her open thighs.

“So good, sweetheart,” he responded, eyes wild as they looked up at her from between her parted legs. “You’ve already been so good for me. And you’re gonna take me so good, I just gotta warm you up first.”

He practically _dove_ into her wet folds, tongue lapping at her juices in broad strokes. Rey keened, arching her hips off the bed as her heels dug into his shoulders. He used the point of his tongue to trace her clit, catching her slick and using it to circle her entrance. She bucked against his face, and he brought his arm across her hips, keeping her still as he lapped at her folds. His other hand came up, two fingers pressing into her entrance as his tongue circled and traced her clit, a high-pitched moan ripping out of her throat as he thrust into her. He found that same spot, that driving patch that took her barrelling toward her next release. The next thrust, he pressed a third finger into her, stretching her impossibly. There was a slight burn, but it was almost pleasant in the way it warred with his tongue against her clit. She was begging, _Daddy, Daddy, Ben, please, oh fuck, please please!_ as he held her down, refusing to slow his ministrations.

She practically flew over that edge and into the blinding pleasure, her entire body arching away from the bed. It was _wet_ , coating his fingers and mouth indecently as she screamed his name. Her entire body bore down on his fingers, clenching so hard she could feel them in her stomach as he continued thrusting through it. Only when her thighs were shaking and she was yanking at her hair did he let up, the sound her body made as they attempted to hold his fingers in practically obscene in the silence of the room.

“Fuck, you’ve been so good for me, so good for Daddy,” Ben said, kissing her heaving chest as he settled his body back between her legs. “Gonna be so good for you, Rey. Can I be good for you, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she panted, and he groaned as he kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips, and it should be gross, but _fuck_ it was so hot. She moaned as he slid himself through her folds, covering his length in her desire. Gripping the base, he pulled back to look at her as he notched the head at her entrance.

“I’ll go slow,” he promised, and she nodded, hitching her legs up higher around his hips. He pressed in, so, _so slowly_ , sliding a few centimeters, moaning as her body parted to make room for him. He pressed in deeper, groaning low in his chest, praise of _so good, so tight, oh fuck baby, so fucking good_ falling like hushed prayers from his lips. He pressed in further, the stretch fucking _delectable_ as she opened for him. It _burned_ in the most incredible way, like she was flexing a muscle she didn’t know he had, every nerve ending in her body alight and centralized on his cock as it entered her body.

“Oh, fuck, _Ben_ ,” she gasped as he pressed in even further, stretching her to accomodate his length, thrusting shallowly until she was stuffed so full, so impossibly full of him.

“Just a bit more,” he promised, and _holy shit where was it going to go_ ? But he reached down between them, thumbing at her clit, and the new sensation made her body just _open_ and _accept_ , and he slid home, hips flush against hers. They both let out a guttural groan, his hand holding a bruising grip on her hip as her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. He didn’t move, allowing her a moment to get used to him, the sensations like fireworks across her skin and inside her body.

Her muscles relaxed slowly, and she clenched down on the intrusion experimentally. He gasped, pressing his forehead against hers as she did it again.

“Rey, sweetheart, can I move?” he asked, and it almost sounded like _he_ was the one begging this time. She adjusted her hips, groaning at the sensation of him filling every crevice of her body, and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” she sighed, and he breathed against her neck, kissing it once before pulling out and sliding back in.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he filled her entire body with _friction_ . Thrusting slowly but deeply, allowing her to feel every ridge and bump of his cock as it dragged along her walls. She could only hold on to him, could only _feel_ as he worked himself into her.

“You feel so good,” he groaned against the skin of her throat. “So _tight_ and _wet_ and _perfect_ for me. Fuck, it’s like you were made for me.” He pumped faster, thrusting against her as he let instinct take over. The friction was _divine_ , her gasps and moans filling the air as she rolled her hips in time with his. The burning in her pelvis dwindled, her body stretched and relaxed enough to accommodate him, and she sighed as he filled her with bliss.

“Harder, Daddy,” she pleaded, and his eyes, blown wide with desire, somehow grew even darker when he looked at her again.

“Can you take it harder, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice a low growl. Rey nodded, and his hand wrapped around her throat, forcing her by the jaw to look at him. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she breathed as his fingers pressed indents into her throat. She gasped, arching her neck. “Yes, Daddy, please, I can take it, I swear.”

He snarled a swear, leaning up on his arm and hoisting her legs higher around his ribcage, holding her knee in the crook of his elbow and angling her hips up. His next thrust managed to his even _deeper_ , and she cried out his name as he drove into her over and over again, the slap of skin against skin drowned out only by her moans and his soft praises. She was practically _sprinting_ toward her release.

“Gonna fill you up so good,” he promised, the hand on her throat snaking down between their bodies. He found her clit like a homing device, and the groan he ripped from her as he circled the swollen little button was depraved. “Gonna pump you full of my cum, then I’m gonna tie you up, keep you here so I can fill you up again and again.”

“Yes,” she blabbered, gripping the sheets above her head. “Yes, please, please, Ben, Daddy, want it, want it so bad, _please_ .” His cock was dragging her through every sensation, hitting spots inside her body that she didn’t even know _existed_ , and she fell further and further toward the precipice with every punishing thrust of his hips.

“Gonna come for me again?” he asked, pressing harder against her clit and making her keen. “Gonna come all over my cock, Rey?” She nodded, her voice a cry, and he couldn’t even fault her for her nonverbal answer as he thrusted with abandon.

She came with a squeal, something high-pitched that rang in her ears, vision whiting out and fingers digging so hard into the pillow beside her head she thought it might tear. Her cunt fluttered and quaked around him, and he fucked her through it, dragging out her orgasm for longer than she thought possible as she gushed and leaked around his cock. With a shout, he bit into the meat of her shoulder and came as her cunt clenched around him, painting her walls with his spend and making her entire body twitch against his.

They panted in unison as they came down together. Ben brushed her sweaty hair back from her face, kissing her once, twice, more softly than felt deserved after the way she begged for a rough fucking. She kissed him back all the same, holding his jaw in her hands and memorizing the sensation of his lips pressed against hers.

When he looked down at her, he grinned, the softest expression she’d ever seen him wear. Like he was _happy_ , and she marveled for a moment at how _young_ he looked.

“You’re beautiful,” she blurted, getting a small amount of satisfaction when his eyes widened, even as a blush dusted her cheeks. He chuckled, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

“You stole my line,” he responded, and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his weight on top of her. He moved, trying to slide his softening member from her body, and she made a noise of protest in the back of her throat.

“Stay,” she implored him softly. “If only for a little bit.” He relaxed against her, wrapping his arms around her torso and holding her tightly to him.

They were quiet for a long moment, basking in the afterglow, when he cleared his throat in her ear.

“Rey, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” She pulled back to look at him, groaning when the gesture finally made him slip from her body, and he hissed.

“It’s not a one time thing,” she said, a hint of her confusion coloring her tone. His brow raised, then furrowed with delight.

“You’d already decided that?”

“Of course,” she said with a slight shake of her head. “I guess I just… figured that was established?”

Ben laughed, kissing her forehead, her cheek, the bridge of her nose. “I guess it was.”

“We’re going to have to tell Kira, somehow.”

“She asks me every day when I’m going to ask you out,” Ben chuckled, and Rey blinked up at him in surprise. “Rey, I wasn’t lying when I said she loves you more than her own mother.”

Something soft and overwhelmingly gentle warmed in her chest, and Rey felt tears prick behind her eyes. He wiped them away with a small smile, thumbs caressing her cheeks, still such a haltingly dramatic difference from the way he’d handled her body.

“I love her, too,” Rey said. “And I… I care about you a great deal, Ben.”

“Yeah?” he asked, a smug smile on his face. “That’s good. Because I love you, too, Rey.”

She couldn’t have stopped smiling if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up here's 8,000 words of S I N.
> 
> And that Daddy kink I don't talk about.
> 
> I had to stop writing in the middle for a little bit. We won't discuss why.
> 
> Also I wrote this in like 4 hours and only did on read-through so SORRY.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ebongawk) for my ranting thoughts and long threads about our favorite space nerds!


End file.
